Letters From James
by louisaeve
Summary: In a modern age Lily Evans gets into an argument with Petunia that's not that interesting part and results in making up a boyfriend. Who's name happens to be James Potter. But what will happen when she has to continue with this charade?
1. Chapter 1

Slightly AU Jily fic. Lily needs some help - who better than James?

In a modern age Lily Evans gets into an argument with Petunia (that's not that interesting part) and results in making up a boyfriend. Who's name happens to be James Potter. But what will happen when she has to continue with this charade?

I walked downstairs, hearing Petunia shout obnoxiously about how 'Vernon' was coming over and how the house needed to be 'presentable' and seeing as mum and dad had gone out for the weekend, it was up to me to help her.

"What?" I said, having already been up for three hours (being a early bird) and she was panicking having spent the last hour and a half getting ready, and completely neglecting the house.

"Vernon is coming over to pick me up and he _already_ thinks you are weird. And rightly so. But you are still in your track pants and haven't done your hair. Do you _want_ to remain alone your whole life Lily?" Petunia shot me a glare.

"Yeah, my deepest dreams are to end up as a creepy tabloid obsessed cat lady." I rolled my eyes, putting an earphone into my left ear.

"Oh grow up." Scowled Petunia, brushing her skirt down. "Besides you will never have a boyfriend - you're just jealous of me."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "I could get guys heaps better than _Vernon_." I snarled.

"Oh yeah? Vernon is better than you could _ever_ get." Petunia put her hands on her hips, looking up from dusting the bench on top of the fireplace.

"_I_ have a boyfriend." I gave a smirk, lying like only a Gryffindor could.

"Please Lily. No boy has stepped within five feet of you since you and Serverus broke up." Petunia snarled just as harshly, taking advantage of the moment.

"Really? He's been sending me letters all summer. Surely even you could notice that?" I blew another hit, not once the thought occurring that I had absolutely no way of proving this.

"Prove it." Petunia smirked. "Show me the letters."

"Fine." I smirked back, hearing her mutter 'liar' as I turned and walked up the stairs.

I found myself in my room and saw my laptop sitting harmlessly on my desk, where I had abandoned it this morning. I could send myself emails, but I had already told her that I had been exchanging letters with this mysterious guy.

Looking at a stack of blank parchment I was planning on using for my Charms essay, I considered writing letters quickly, but I knew that Petunia would be up soon to check. That also ruled out using a Quick Quotes Quill.

Racking my brain for ideas I looked around my room until I spotted a large pile of unopened letters, next to the ones from Emmy and Delia.

"Lily? You're not going to start writing letters from your fake boyfriend are you?" Petunia gave a little giggle, knowing exactly what was going through my mind. I gritted my teeth. And grabbed the pile of parchment.

"Petty?" I used Vernon's nickname for her. "I've got the letters if you must read them."

"Oh yeah?" She took them off me, flicking through. "What's the boys name?"

"… James. James Potter." I said hesitantly.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into Kings Cross Station, my headphones in, and still not yet completely oblivious to Petunia's nagging voice. The past two weeks she had tried to trip me up, make me confess that my boyfriend was completely made up and that I had simply used my freak magic and conjured up all the letters. As such when dad couldn't take me to the train this year (he had to work - the financial crisis had been tough on everyone) she had leaped at the opportunity to take me. I crossed into the station, growling under my breathe about annoying sisters and waited for her to cross through. "So Lily. Now that I'm in your freak world gonna show me this boyfriend of yours?" She put her hands on her hips, which were enclosed by a tight skirt. I was almost embarrassed for her - she had put on tight revealing clothing and layers of makeup. The one time I had suggested to her that she would look prettier without dying her hair platinum blond and tanning her skin she had turned it into another chance to insult me. "He's around. He'll be coming soon. He's always late." I said truthfully as possible. Potter was always later than most for the train. "Oh such a great guy Lily. I'm really amazed you managed to pick such a classy one." Petunia rolled her eyes. Along with obsessing over cleanliness, she like punctuality. "Yeah." I rolled my eyes and switched to a Lady Gaga. "So … where is he?" Petunia said after a few minutes of foot tapping. All week I had been thinking anxiously about what I was going to do. I decided I would simply point him out, say bye and head in the direction of Potter and pray to every divine being I had ever heard of that Petunia would take defeat gracefully. Unfortunately I was a Gryffindor and therefore too proud to simply admit I was lying. "There he is!" I pointed at an all too familiar mop of messy black hair. "Well, I'll talk to you next holidays. Bye." I picked my bags up, before starting to walk towards Potter. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" She hooked her hand around my arm, there fore effectively following me. Trying to ignore the humiliation I was bound to face I called over the hustle of the train station "James!" He swiveled on the spot, a casual grin on his face at the sound of his name. "Yeah?" He asked, searching for who had called his name over the mass of heads. "James!" I squealed, imitating one of the girls I saw I Hollywood chick flicks who was reunited with their boyfriends. Ignoring the whispers in my head about how this was Potter and he had asked me out all these years past as a joke to humiliate me (because really, why else would such a manwhore want to date simple, plain me?) I flung my arms around him and tried to ignore his shocked face. I let go of him a few moments later, sliding an arm around his waist and turning to face Petunia smugly. "James this is Petunia, my sister. Petunia this is James, my boyfriend." I saw Potter clench up slightly beside me and Petunia looked shocked. I mean even I had to admit he was attractive. The long black hair that hung over his perfect cheek and jaw bones, cut at his ears. And the muggle jeans and tight shirt encased his muscles, which he could have only gained under the harsh Quidditch practices which had the whole team running around the pitch. "Boyfriend?" Potter breathed into my ear. "Just go with it." I got out through my gritted teeth. "You're actually dating another freak. God Lily I thought that even these freaks would have enough sense to stay away from you but I was obviously wrong. I hope you have a horrible year and stay far away from Vernon and I." She hissed (probably upset that she had lost) and stormed away on her heels. "Evans what the hell was that?" Potter wrenched himself away from me, looking down so he could see my eyes (he had grown a bit over the summer - Goodness Lily now was not the time to be noticing things of sub trivialities!). "What was what?" I batted my eyelashes, feigning innocence. "You know what the hell I'm talking about! Did we start dating this summer? Are you under some kind of potion?" He snarled. I jumped back a little. No matter how mad I had gotten at him throughout the years he had never gotten mad at me. "I - uhhh." I stammered frantically to think of a way to break it to him. "Lily!" Squealed a platinum blonde before barreling into me. "My goodness! I've missed you so much! I thought that perhaps Petunia had taken you into her evil grasp forever! Oh James!" The part Veela turned from talking to me to hug her Captain. "Oh my gosh! You are dating! I mean Emily from Ravenclaw told me and I was like no way but here you are and like I knew this would happen one day!" She pulled back and gave an excited giggly squeal. Looking at her hopeful eyes I couldn't bear to tell her what a horrible person I was. "Yeah." I said barely recognizing what I was doing. "We're madly in love." "OMG! This is exactly what I said would happen in third year to Delly Fairweather and she was all like no way. But then I was like -" Delia started chattering. "Umm, Del, look it's great to see you and I really want to catch up but I haven't seen James," I inwardly flinched at having to use his first name yet again. "He'll help me with my bags won't you Hun?" I gave a smile which really told him he had no choice. "Uhh, yeah sure." Potter picked up one of my trunks and followed me. I boarded the train and found an empty compartment (strangely lots were empty this year). I dumped my stuff in the compartment and sighed, massaging my head as I furiously tried to battle against the war raging inside my head. "Evans do I need to take you to the Hospital Wing?" Potter asked quite seriously. "No! I … got into an argument with my sister." I sighed, slumping against the wall. "She has this absolutely awful boyfriend and I kind of … insulted him and she told me I couldn't get one any better. So of course, being the Gryffindor I am I said I already had one. And then she wanted me to prove it and … I showed her your letters." I felt myself blush. "So you used me to prove a point? I must say that that is rathe selfish of you. Especially for the pure, honest Lily Evans. " Potter gave a smirk and I felt my stomach drop as I realized how selfish I had been. "I must ask though Evans - if this was just to prove a point to your sister, why did you lie to Delia?" I turned away from him. "I … couldn't face her disappointment. She would think I was a horrible person. And I care too much about her to let that happen." I shook my head, pleading him to be a decent enough to not go barging into Delia's compartment and tell her what a horrible person I was. "What is it that you want from me exactly?" Potter gave another smirk, taking in me biting my lip and my bright red flush. "Just … can you pretend for another few weeks?" I twisted my hands together, my eyes pleading him to take pity upon me. "Evans … fine." He sighed and rolled his eyes. I found my eyes fly open in shock. I had not thought he would comply with my stupid idea. "What? Really?" "Yes Evans. Despited how stupid this whole thing last year you had multiple chances to rat me out to McGonagall and you never did. So I in some ways owe you." Potter came off the wall, turning to walk away. "Thanks Potter. That's a genuinely nice thing to do." I smiled at him, turning around as he walked off. 


	3. Chapter 3

I found my self breathing heavily as I reflected over the consequences of what I had just done. I had failed acting in primary school, but I was probably the worlds best liar. And Potter was pretty good too. But I had to put up with the whole school thinking I was madly in love with Potter, which was almost as humiliating as admitting defeat to Petunia. Sighing I shook my head and walked to the Heads compartment. Fortunately Potter had decided to get to school early this year and as such I could simply walk through the passages, without having to worry about crushing first years (although I was pretty short myself, especially for a seventh year). Head Girl. Sounded like some kind of joke. They were supposed to be honest and good and trustworthy students. Ha. I might as well have refused the position when I first got the letter. Sighing I opened the door. "All right. Everyone sit down." Even the Prefects were excited to be back, and were jumping all around the compartment. "Where's the Head Boy?" I turned around, closing the door behind me. "Here." An all to familiar voice called out. My jaw dropped. Potter? Trying to control my anger and confusion over why Dumbledore would make him of all people become Head Boy I reminded myself that he was supposed to be my boyfriend who I was very much in love with and I would love to be spending as much time as possible with. "James?" I asked, shooting him daggers. "Why didn't up tell me you got the Head Boy position? I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something as important and exciting as this!" I smiled brightly as he made his way to the front of the room. The rest of the Prefects had sat down, chatting and giggling to one another. "Wanted it to be a surprised." He shot me a smile that I had heard countless girls in the bathrooms coo over, but did nothing for me. "Oh how sweet." I pushed my elbow against his stomach giving a slight jab as he stood next to me. "Welcome to the first Prefect meeting of the year." - Surprisingly Potter was not as useless as I had expected. He tole of the Hufflepuff and Slytherin female fifth years who were giggling and being extremely annoying (and giving me a headache). And everyone seemed to respect him, what with his Quidditch captaincy. "So you're Head hey?" I raised an eyebrow at him as everyone abandoned had the compartment. "Yeah." He did his ever annoying ruffle of hair and looked away. "Look maybe it's a good idea if I kind of take a bit of control when we are pretending to be dating. I have dated people before, unlike you. I will tell you what to do okay?" He raised an eyebrow and I admitted to myself that I had never dated anyone before. "Fine. But let's keep the body contact to a minimum okay?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah. I think it's probably a good idea if we spend the train ride together. It does make it more believable." Potter gave a smirk, almost like he was enjoying it. - We went back to the compartment where I had stashed my bags earlier. Apparently his were with Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Once in we closed the blinds of the compartment and closed the door shut and Potter made a pervy comment about how an actual couple would be spending that time. I rolled my eyes made him sit on one side and I sat on the other, flicking through a Witch Weekly which was talking about some basic household transfigurations. And God knows I need all the help possible to improve. Potter had taken his wand out and was making sparks fly out in bright greens, blues and vivid purples. I found myself growing annoyed and trying to avoid him. Finally I snapped. "Don't you have anything better to do?" I hissed, peering over the magazine. "Like what you are doing?" He gave a smirk, plucking the glossy paper from my hands. "Reading about Transfiguration?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Transfiguration happens to be my worst subject. So therefore it's highly productive." I gave another hiss, hoping he wouldn't notice the simplicity of the charms. "Merlin Evans! These are like fourth year basics." Potter raised his eyebrows. "Surely you're not that bad?" "Shut up!" I felt my face go bright red. "I'm just … revising." I nearly rolled my eyes at my weak lie. How was I going to pretend that I was in a serious relationship if I couldn't even lie about Transfiguration? "Evans Transfiguration is my best subject. Let me help." He rolled his eyes and looked over the spells. "What are you having trouble with?" I found myself becoming extremely indebted to James Potter of all people. "The curtains one. The color." I pointed to the incantation in question, a charm in Ancient Greek instead of Latin as some spells were won't to do. "The pronunciation?" He guessed and I shook my head. "I just can't figure out why anyone would want to change the shade of their curtains." I said exasperated. "Well that's the Muggle in you. You see the…" We spent the rest of the ride like that. Our heads bent over the July edition from last year, our wands out and using the curtains over the window to practice on. Oh he irritated me, with stupid jokes and his annoying actions but I found myself not saying a word, probably because I felt kind of bad for roping him into my plan. - "Jamesie and … Evans?" Black appeared in the door looking confused at the sight of the two of us talking civilly in a compartment. "What are you doing together?" "Uhh." I said intelligently. "We're going out. She's my … girlfriend." Potter said, wrapping an arm around me. I fought with myself, a blush rising to my face as I realized what Black would be thinking over the whole thing. "You're going out?" The somewhat attractive best friend of my fake boyfriend's mouth dropped. "Mate, I hate to say it but I don't believe you. If you were going out you would have told the whole castle, not only me." Black shook his head at us, entirely untrusting. "I … was the one that told him to keep it from everyone. I was highly embarrassed. I mean we did have the whole I hate you thing going on." I shrugged, acting like a sheepish girlfriend. "Well, well Evans. I'm surprised. Pure, honest Prefect falling for the roguish, handsome and charming Quidditch captain." Black gave a smirk, the dark hair that sent girls crazy falling into his eyes. I found myself blush brightly and looked at Potters dark top, encasing the muscles I knew were his stomach. He seemed embarrassed also, muttering shut up at his friend. "Anyway, I was coming to tell Prongs that it was time for you to help set up for that … little gift to the Slytherins that we had planned. Oh and Evans, Bones and Vance wanted to talk to you. Something about boyfriends?" Black gave a smirk and Potter lifted his arm from around me. Faking an affectionate scene he leant his forehead against mine and whispered words of nonsense, with words of endearment in between. I pretended to be annoyed, (which wasn't that difficult, especially considering our close proximity) and after a few minutes of whispered fake arguing he pressed a kiss to my cheek before walking to the door where Black was standing. "Well well." Black murmured under his breath, leading Potter away and down the corridor. I sighed and leaned back against the compartment seat. "Lily!" Emmy said excitedly as she and Delia burst into the compartment. I withheld a groan at the thought of having to listen to their endless chatter but let out a smile anyway. I had only seen them halfway through the holidays and even then it was just once. 


End file.
